Lunar Activity
by Lady Emzebel
Summary: Sickle moons might make him bloodthirsty but full moons have another, less desired, effect. Oneshot. Read warnings before continuing. Do enjoy.


Title: Lunar Activity

Rating: T for gore and shmex.

Pairing: Kuro/Merry

Warning: Some bondage, sadomasochism, rape, masturbation, and, of course, crack.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Aren't you so glad?

-----X3-----

_Heavy panting filled the moonlit room as Kuro eyed his prey._

_A naked man, pale skinned and pale haired—like a sheep—was strapped to the bed, his legs and wrists bound with thick rope. Already his wrists and ankles were chafing, swollen and purple in the tight restraints._

_Though the man's eyes were still hazy from the drugs, he was fast becoming aware of his situation, twisting this way and that, writhing under the butler's excited gaze._

_Sharp blades flashed and thin rivulets of blood started to drip down alabaster flesh. _

_The man on the bed froze in shock and let out a low moan of pain. The sound of it sent jolts of pleasure shooting straight to Kuro's groin._

_The butler quickly relieved himself of his pants, shed his deadly gloves, and scooted closer to his captive, sitting neatly between wide-spread legs. _

_Said captive tried in vain to hide himself from the penetrating gaze of slit-like pupils, and elicited only sadistically amused chuckles from his tormentor._

"_How appetising you look when you do that...Merry."_

_Dipping his head, Kuro pressed his tongue against one of the lacerations—placed on the left shoulder—and started to lap up the crimson liquid while questing fingers found a nipple and pinched it brutally hard._

_Merry shrieked and tried to buck. Kuro easily held his hips down with a single hand and continued his administrations, first on the cut he already slavered upon, quickly followed by the rest of them._

_The butler moved from the highest cuts to the lowest, varying in speed and pressure, until he reached the smooth expanse of Merry's upper inner thigh. Without warning, he bit down hard into the delicate skin, leaving a dark bruise._

_Merry strained against his bonds and cried out again, this time louder. Kuro quickly silenced him with harsh kiss to his mouth, teeth snagging painfully on tender flesh. _

_Probing fingers teased the limp organ between Merry's legs, and it only took a few strokes before heat sprang there and it came to life in Kuro's palm._

_Merry was moaning again, the sound almost swallowed by Kuro's eagerly dominating mouth, but it was obvious that now pleasure also dealt her sensuous hand to cause the noise._

_Unwilling to wait any longer, Kuro drew back and grasped Merry by his hips, leaving crescent-shaped bruises behind in the skin, before arranging him carefully._

_Fingers coated with saliva briefly probed Merry's entrance before thrusting in, causing Merry to hiss through his teeth and stiffen. Kuro paid no mind to his discomfort though, and removed his fingers only to replace them with his throbbing, dripping cock seconds later. _

_The sudden heat and tightness had Kuro seeing stars, but it was nothing compared to how it felt when he started to move..._

_...back and forth..._

_...back and forth..._

_Merry was keening now, thrashing his head back and forth as searing pain mingled with mind-numbing pleasure..._

_Kuro reached down to take his victim's own unattended arousal into his hand, and..._

...Kuro woke up, his face hot and flushed, blood oozing from his nose, and an uncomfortable tent in his boxers.

Looking around his room in shock, he caught sight of the night sky through his open window. He was infuriated by what he saw.

"_Fuck!_"He snarled softly as he thrust his hand between his legs.

Sickle moons might have made Kuro bloodthirsty...but full moons made him horny.

-----X3-----

They say actors have to step out of their comfort zone to make progress and put on a good show. Is the same to be said for writers?

My first lemony fic so please be kind. I'll gladly accept any constructive criticism you can give, but do refrain from flaming would you dears?


End file.
